Love is Like Pi
by reooeky
Summary: A spin-off of Dream Encounters. It's Chekov and Scotty's turn to have a nerdy little romance. Slash, language, sexual content. Scotty/Chekov with a bit of Kirk/Spock for funsies.
1. Beginnings

How is it that every time I say a story will come out "soon-ish" it ends up being put off for months. Oh, well. It took a while, but I said I'd give you guys a Scotty/Chekov story, and dammit, I'm gonna keep that promise!

Anyway, I got the title from a slash icon from another fandom (Static Shock, my guilty pleasure. Virgil/Richie FTW! Someone please revive this fandom!). It said: "Love is like pi: natural, irrational, and very important." I thought it fit pretty well, and I didn't want to go through every physics equation I know to find something equally nerdy.

So everyone who has been waiting for this story has obviously read my Kirk/Spock story Dream Encounters, but if you just happened to stumble upon this humble little fanfic, go read my other story. They go together, so go read it and review, God damn you!

There must be something else I forgot to say... let's see...

Oh yeah. I don't own the Star Trek franchise, only the DVD and my _Enterprise_ keychain. If I did, Spirk would have been in the forefront of the movie and would have to be acknowledged as canon by everyone, because it really is. I know I never look at my friends like Kirk looked at Spock. Just sayin'.

**Warnings: **Slash, duh! And there is a 17 year age difference, but Chekov is the age of consent where I live, so it's not creepy pedo or anything. There will also be some explicit language and content once I get around to it, and trust me, I will. If any of this bothers you, go away and leave me in peace. Flames are not okay, and I'll probably make you look like a fool for sending them, so don't do it. I have freedom of speech, and you have the freedom to choose not to read what I write; seriously!

**Pairing(s): **Scotty/Chekov (main), Kirk/Spock (later, as a side dish)

OK... time to stop stalling. To the story, warp factor 4!

* * *

**Love is Like Pi...**

* * *

_Chapter One: Beginnings_

* * *

There was a loud commotion as two men were forcibly brought onto the bridge of the _USS Enterprise_. The first was the recently disposed-of James Kirk and the other—Pavel nearly passed out upon recognizing him—was Montgomery Scott. Scott looked like a drowned rat, but none the less, Pavel was in awe of him. He knew all of Scott's theories by heart, and had read all of his papers on transporters and quantum physics (several times each).

In the moments that followed the stow-aways' arrival, all Hell broke loose. However, the most memorable part of those few moments for Pavel was not the Human-Vulcan wrestling match on the navigation panel (though the scene would forever be a part of his memories and that day's security tapes) or Kirk becoming the third captain of the starship within a period of fewer than twenty-four hours; no, the most prominent moment for Pavel was making eye contact with the man whose work he had admired for years while trying to dodge the fighting pair.

SCSCSC

Pavel thought that Scott's arrival would be the only good thing that happened to him ever again (Earth was about to be destroyed by a rampaging Romulan, after all.), but for some reason, God was smiling on him and giving him one last moment of satisfaction before the _Enterprise_ warped off to make a rescue attempt with only a slim chance of success. When he presented his idea to hide in Saturn's rings so they could ambush the Romulan vessel to the crew members on the bridge, he was met with several looks that clearly showed that his plan was going to be ignored because of his young age. However, Scott came to his "rescue," confirming that his plan and calculations were solid. If the idiotic smile that took over his entire face did not abate for quite a while, no one seemed to notice, too caught up in executing the plan they had been about to reject.

Pavel had become used to being treated like he was inferior because of his age at the Starfleet Academy; only Hikaru Sulu, who had become his closest friend after years of sharing a dorm, seemed to accept his theories without question, though he still treated Pavel like a child on occasion, despite only a few years separating them in age. Having Hikaru believe in him was one thing, but having someone who had just met him believe in the validity of his ideas was something else entirely. And to top that off, it was Montgomery Scott, a man who he practically idolized, who had just given him a vote of confidence and treated him like the adult he nearly was. Now, it might have just been the overwhelming jumble of emotions that came with dealing with a catastrophe of epic proportions, or maybe the fact that he was young, hormonal, and unfamiliar with the feeling, but Pavel Chekov could swear that he was in love.

SCSCSC

Montgomery Scott did not know whether to be flattered or disturbed by the blinding smile the kid was sending his way. He had only confirmed his calculations, but the kid looked at Scotty like he had just given him the moon. As far as he knew, that did not warrant much more than a "thank you," and Scotty could not remember the last time someone had smiled at him like that.

And what was a kid doing on the bridge of a starship, anyway? Smiling the way he was, with big shining eyes, flushed cheeks, and little dimples next to his mouth, he looked like he could not be over fourteen years old. But Scotty just let those thoughts slip away in favor of concentrating on saving the whole Goddamn Federation.

It was going to be a _long_ day, and he was definitely going to need a drink later on.

* * *

There ya go! I don't know how good it is... I'm finding this story a lot harder to write than previous ones.

Anyway, I have much love for a self-conscious Chekov with a huge case of hero worship.

I have some ideas for this... but now I have to fill in the spaces between those plot points, and that is causing me a lot of problems. Being done with high school has made me so lazy... I can't even think for too long without becoming tired.

I hope somebody out there liked this. Please review and give me some motivation to crank out another chapter.

Much love to the readers! Peace out!


	2. In Repair

Huzzah! A speedy update! Because I hate it soooo much when people take forever to put up another chapter. The fact that I really don't want to study for final exams could also be a small part of the reason that I went right back to writing -_-;

And once again, I went and took a title from another source. I got this chapter title from a John Mayer song. I really need to find myself some creativity.

Anyhoo...

**Disclaimer/ Warnings: **In the first chapter. I fucking HATE repeating myself!

**Pairings: **Scotty/Chekov (main), Spock/Kirk (minor)

* * *

**Love is Like Pi...**

* * *

_Chapter Two: In Repair_

* * *

The exhausted crew of the _USS Enterprise_ stumbled off the shuttle crafts onto the much-missed ground of the Starfleet Academy holding bay. They had been granted three weeks of vacation before they had to return to classes—if they were underclassmen—or to their ship assignments—if they had or had been close to graduating (The administration had unanimously agreed that saving the Federation more than counted for passing all final exams.). After the ceremony relieving Christopher Pike of his position as captain of the _Enterprise_ and transferring it to James Kirk, everyone, save for a few individuals, was off to their destinations for their leave.

One of the few who had opted to stay at the Academy was Montgomery Scott. He approached Kirk as he was about to board his shuttle craft home.

"Cap'n, could I have a word with ya?"

"Sure, Scotty," Kirk responded. "What's up?"

"I was wonderin' if i' would be alrigh' for me to stay on the ship and do repairs."

Kirk looked at him, bewildered. "Uh...sure. I mean, if you really want to, but don't you want to take advantage of your leave and get away from work for a bit?"

"I hardly consider doin' what I love 'workin'', Cap'n," Scotty said with a laugh. "The _Enterprise_ is a beauty, but she could still use a tune-up. By t' time I'm done wi' 'er, she'll fly li' nothin' ya've ever seen!"

"Hey, you've got my blessing. I can't wait to see what you've done with her when I get back."

"Thank ye, Cap'n."

Kirk made to step into his shuttle craft again when he was tapped on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" he asked. He turned to see Pavel Chekov standing behind him, shuffling his feet and looking a bit embarrassed.

"I am sorry to bozer you, Keptin, but vould eet be alright eef I vas to stay on ze sheep and help vis repairs as vell?" Chekov asked.

"Aren't you going to visit your family, or something? This is going to be your the last chance you get for a long time."

"I vould, but eet vould be hard for me to see zem right now, and I really need somezink to occupy myself vis, so I vould like to do as much vork as I can," he said, looking at the ground.

Kirk's eyes softened, understanding Chekov's need to keep his mind from wandering to darker places. He fluffed the little Russian's hair and said: "Go ahead. I'm sure Scotty could use some help."

"O' course, Cap'n," Scotty said. "I'm always lookin' for an extra pair o' hands."

Chekov gave him a shy little smile.

"Hey, knock yourselves out," Kirk said, addressing them both. "I'mma get going. See you in a few week!" kirk stepped onto the shuttle craft and waved good-bye to the pair.

"Well," Scotty said, "c'mon, lad. We've got a lovely lady waitin' on us!"

SCSCSC

Scotty and Chekov had been on the ship for almost a week, and they were getting through the necessary repairs quickly. Scotty was amazed by how easily Chekov had caught on to putting the ship back at rights. His small hands deftly re-wired circuits, and he was going through calculations for engine repairs faster than Scotty could name the problems. Scotty had only come across a few people whose minds could compare with Chekov's in his lifetime, and his respect for the teen continued to grow as they worked together.

However, Scotty was also becoming increasingly worried about the boy. He had barely said two words outside of work and had to literally be pulled away from what he was doing to eat. Scotty was also beginning to see dark circles growing under dulling blue eyes. The boy's face was becoming sickly pale, and Scotty wondered if Chekov had been sleeping at all.

Scotty got his answer when he found Chekov recalibrating one of the replicators when he came to the mess hall to get a midnight snack.

"What're ya doin' up a' this hour, lad?" he asked. "You need to get some sleep. Ya look li' th' walkin' dead!"

Chekov sent the engineer a wry little smile. "Do I?"

Scotty stared at the young Russian's eyes. Thy did not look like they belonged on his cherubic face; they were so sad and...and haunted. Scotty put a gentle hand on one of the thin shoulders. "C'mon, lad. I'll take ye to yer room so ya can get some rest."

Chekov just shook his head and turned back to what he had been doing. "Nyet. I hawe to keep vorkink."

"Wha' could have ye so bothered that ya won' sleep?" Scotty asked.

Chekov bit his lip, looking like he was trying to hold his answer in, but he was so tired that it slipped out anyway. "Nightmares," he said in a tiny voice.

"Abou' wha'?" Scotty coaxed, taking a seat on the floor next to Chekov. "Th' battle? Th' people who died?"

"Just von," Chekov replied.

"Who?" Scotty prompted, maneuverer to make eye contact with the petite navigator.

"Commander Spock's mozer," he said, tears forming in his eyes as he spoke.

"His mum? Did she die when Vulcan was destroyed?" Scotty asked. Chekov gave a little nod. "It's tragic, but I don' really see why tha' one death has such an impact on ya."

"Eet vas my fault," Chekov said so quietly that Scotty barely heard the words.

"It could hardly have been yer fault, lad. No one could ha'-"

Chekov slammed a fist against the metal wall. "_I _could hawe done somezink!" he screamed, letting the tears stream down his face. "Eet _vas_ my fault. I should hawe been faster. I should hawe taken more weriables eento account," he rambled.

"Lad, ya have t' calm down," Scotty urged, rubbing soothing circles on the boy's back.

"Nyet, nyet," Chekov sobbed. "Eet vas my fault. I vas locked onto her seegnal, and I lost her. I vasn't fast enuff. I had her! I had her, but I lost herd!"

"Commander Spock's a reasonable man. He can't possibly blame ya fer his mum's death."

"He says he doesn't, and I beliewe heem, but..." Chekov paused, wiping at his eyes furiously, "but you deed not see heem ven eet happened. Ze look een hees eyes; he vas so dewestated. Venewer I close my eyes, I see heem reachink out for her, but zere ees no von on the pad beside heem. Zere ees nosink, just air."

When Chekov broke into gasping sobs, Scotty awkwardly pulled him into a hug, trying to comfort him as best he could.

"I know I'll never be able t' understand wha' yer feelin'," Scotty whispered into the curly hair on his shoulder, "bu' ya can come t' me if ya need a friend t' talk to. Ya shouldn' keep this all bottled up insi'; yer destroyin' tha' brilliant mind o yers."

Chekov gave him a teary little smile. "Zank you, Meester Scott. Zat means a lot to me. I just deed not vant anyvon to sink I am veak because I am hawink trouble dealink vis everysink zat happened."

"Ye've only gained repect form me fer bein' strong enough to admi' tha'. Yer a tough kid, Chekov."

"I am glad you don't sink less of me," Chekov mumbled, nuzzling his head into Scotty's shoulder. "I'm so used to people teasink me for 'cryink like a leetle beetch' zat I vas afraid of vat anyvon vould say."

"Sticks an' stones, my friend. They don' know jack. Now, le's get ya to bed so ya can be in top form when we work on the life support system tomorrow."

Scotty helped Chekov stand up and walked the exhausted teen back to the room he was staying in. he patted the young Russian on the shoulder, saying: "Get some rest. I'll see ya at breakfast."

Chekov stood up on the tips of his toes and gave Scotty a quick kiss on the cheek. "I vill. Zank you for leestening to me. I feel so much better now."

Scotty could feel his cheeks burning, not used to receiving so much affectionate contact. "Qui' i', lad. Yer makin' me flush!"

Chekov just smiled. "Good night, Meester Scott."

"Yeah, yeah," Scotty said, waving Chekov toward his room. "G'nigh' t' ye, too."

Chekov fell into his bed without changing out of his clothes and curled up under the covers. He was able to fall asleep easily, feeling as if he had been relieved of a heavy burden. He only wished he could get back the feeling of safety he had experienced when Scotty was holding him.

* * *

There ya'll go. I don't like this chapter so much, but I thought I'd use it to establish the beginning of their friendship. I thought it would be good for them to start out with a lot of trust and respect between them, so that they would have a close relationship. Next chapter will probably just fortify that. And in case you're wondering, Scotty is totally oblivious to the fact that Chekov likes him; he just thinks he's a really touchy-feely kind of guy. The romance will come eventually, once I work out a good way to get to it. I hope you enjoyed this. Later!


	3. My Console

So, I had planned to have this done and posted yesterday... but things never seem to go just the way I want them to. And this chapter I was so lazy that I didn't even bother finding a good chapter title elsewhere when I couldn't come up with my own. Soon I'll just be a useless blob lying on a couch all day, too lazy to even turn on my computer. But not really, because I have to work, which, by the way, will probably end up slowing my updates. Hope no one is planning to kill me because of that.

**Warnings: **Check the first chapter.

**Pairings: **Scotty/Chekov (main), Spock/Kirk (minor)

* * *

**Love is Like Pi...**

* * *

_Chapter Three: My Console (1)_

* * *

Chekov crawled under one of the consoles near the transporters where his tools had rolled away to. When he was finally able to get a hold of them, he let out a little whoop of victory. He tried to scoot back out, but a loose screw caught on his shirt and held him in place.

"Meester Scott," he called.

"Aye, lad?" The reply came from across the room.

"I am stuck. Please help me get out."

Scotty turned around and burst into laughter when he saw Chekov squirming around under the console, only his legs visible.

"Eet ees not funny!" Chekov whined, kicking the ground. "I really hate beink under here!"

"Alrigh', alrigh'. Don' get yer knickers in a twist," Scotty replied, still chuckling. He crossed the room and took hold of Chekov's ankles. After a few strong tugs, Chekov slid out in one piece, albeit with a gaping hole in his shirt. He turned his head to glare at Scotty, but the intended menace was destroyed by the childish pout on his lips.

"Let's take a wee break," Scotty said, trying to appease him. "We'll get ya a new shirt an' some lunch before we put the finishing touches on th' transporters. Sound alrigh'?"

"Fine," Chekov said with a little huff.

After replacing Chekov's ripped shirt, they went to Scotty's cabin to eat. Scotty went to the mini-fridge and pulled out the bread and cold-cuts he had brought up to the ship with him. He made two sandwiches and placed them on the small coffee table, sitting down next to Chekov on the love-seat.

"I don' know wha' kinda rubbish they've been tryin' t' feed us at the Academy and on th' ships, but it sure as hell ain't food! Now this here is the real stuff. Made of ingredients you can actually identify." Scotty paused to take a large bite of his sandwich. Chekov just watched him, amused. "While, eat!" Scotty said. "Ye could use some more meat on yer bones."

Chekov laughed and began to eat his lunch at a much slower pace than his companion.

After they finished eating, the pair went back to the transporter room to finish calibrating the controls.

Chekov looked on in awe as Scotty typed in the final equation.

"Ee-ees zat vat I sink eet ees...?" he asked.

"If by 'that' ya mean 'trans-warp beaming,' then yes it is," Scotty said with no small amount of pride.

"Ees zat ewen possible?"

"O' course it is! How d'ya think I got Kirk back on th' _Enterprise_?"

"I do not know..." Chekov said, bewildered. "My mind vas elsevere at ze time. But zis ees amazink! How deed you come up vis eet?" Chekov was all but shaking with excitement, his curiosity piqued.

"That'll be my secret fer now, lad," Scotty said, winking. "But I can tell ya that ye can get a lot done when yer stranded on a gian' snowball."

Chekov just nodded in agreement, almost beyond coherent thought at this point because he was too busy drowning in admiration for the other man.

SCSCSC

The night before the rest of the crew was scheduled to arrive, Scotty and Chekov once again found themselves talking in Scotty's quarters.

"So yer gonna be the head navigator, right?" Scotty asked. "And the youngest officer on a starship to boot! Ya should be proud."

"Da," Chekov replied, "and zank you. You vill remain on ze _Enterprise_ as vell?"

"Yep. They made me chief engineer. I get t' work with this lovely lass fer five years straight," Scotty said, patting the metal wall behind him affectionately.

"Zat ees great! Vould eet be alright eef I came down to engeeneerink to help out occasionally? I hawe found vorkink vis ze macheenery to be wery fun."

"O' course!" Scotty said. "It would be great t' have a friend down there wi' me. Just gotta make sure Keenser doesn' get too jealous."

Chekov laughed.

"Anyway," Scotty said, pulling out two tumblers and a bottle of scotch from a compartment near the couch, "I think we should drink t' our new ship and our new positions."

He poured one glass, but before he poured the second, he froze, a light-bulb going off in his head. He put the cap back on the bottle and placed it on the table.

"Oops. None fer you! I'll just have to drink fer th' both o' us."

"Vhy?" Chekov whined, pouting.

"'Cause yer a minor, an' if I get caught givin' ye booze, it'll be worse than when they found out about the moonshinin'!"

Chekov made a big show of crossing his arms over his chest and turning his curly head away from Scotty. "Fine," he said, making sure to sound as petulant as possible. "I vill just drink ze wodka I hawe in my room!"

"Not tha' I'm encouragin' ya or anythin', but lad, if yer gonna drink, ya gotta drink somethin' better 'en 'wodka.' It's like water compared t' th' good stuff!" Scotty joked, taking a large mouthful of scotch from his glass.

"Ze 'good stuff'? Chekov asked, smiling. "Ha! Scotch vas inwented by leetle old lady een Leningrad!" (2)

"We'll discuss this af'er I finish my drink," Scotty said, wagging his finger at the younger man.

* * *

(1) Title taken from Eifle 65's Europop. I sometimes wonder if I'm the only person who actually knows of their other songs besides "Blue"...

(2) If you don't recognize this Chekov quote, either go kill yourself or watch "Trouble With Tribbles"; your choice.

I apologize if this chapter is shorter than the others. It is mostly filler and an excuse to put in references to TOS and my OTP: Scotty/Sandwich.

I'll try and get more out soon. The next chapter might actually get to the nitty-gritty... but nothing explicit; sorry to all you pervs waiting for that.


	4. Where is My Mind?

I'm sorry this took so long, but I got distracted by another fandom.

So I went through the other chapters to make cuts between scenes more clear, and I am just now realizing how insane the formating on this website drives me. I tried, like five different things as cuts, and none of them worked. But I finally got it, so now I can get this chapter without all the frustration.

**Warnings/ Disclaimer: **You can go hunt for it in the first chapter.

**Pairings: **Scotty/Chekov (major), Kirk/Spock (minor)

* * *

**Love is Like Pi**...

* * *

_Chapter Four: Where is My Mind? (1)_

* * *

Scotty smiled when he saw Chekov practically skipping toward him in the mess hall.

"Wha's got ye so excited, lad?" he asked.

"I'm goink planet-side, Meester Scott!" Chekov all but squealed. "Eet vill be my first avay-meesion. Eesn't zat excitink?"

"It certainly is," Scotty agreed. "Ye'll have t' tell me all abou' it later."

"I vill. I hawe to go now; ve vill be leawink soon. I just sought I vould tell you before I left," Chekov called over his shoulder as he left the mess hall. With a last little wave, hew was through the door.

Scotty returned to his meal. He was happy that Chekov was so excited about his away-mission, but he would be having a boring few days in engineering while he was gone.

SCSCSC

The mission had been meant to be quick and peaceful. The team of five, consisting of the Captain, First Officer Spock, Pavel, and two security officers, was supposed to make first contact with the local race and establish relations so that they could trade for the rich supply of dilithium crystals that the planet housed. However, like too many other away-missions, things did not go as planned. Pavel was not completely sure what had happened, but now the male security officer was dead, the Captain and First Officer were left unconscious in the middle of nowhere with smashed weapons and communicators, and Pavel was being carried off to who-knows-where along with the female security officer. No, things were definitely not going as intended.

_Zis sucks!_

SCSCSC

Everyone on the ship was extremely worried about the away team. The mission would have taken a week at the most, but there had been no transmissions from the planet-side officers for almost two.

Scotty was watching Doctor McCoy pace across the transporter room when a voice, mingled with static, came through the speakers.

"Four to beam up, Mr. Scott."

Scotty jumped up excitedly and went to work on the controls.

"Aye, aye, sir!" he said. "I'm locked ont' yer coordinates; transport in three... two... one."

Four figures materialized on two transporter pads. Spock was holding an unconscious Chekov to his chest with one arm and helping the exhausted looking Captain support the lone female with the other. It took Scotty a moment to realize, but Chekov and the female officer were close to bare, though the woman was kept moderately decent by the Captain's yellow uniform top.

Scotty and McCoy rushed over to the group. McCoy took hold of the woman and Scotty accepted Chekov as Spock shoved the small teen into his arms.

"As you can see, Mr. Hawkins (2) did not make it back. The Captain has not slept for three days, and I will be taking him to his cabin to rest," Spock intoned. "Mr. Chekov and Ms. Foley (3) were being sold as pleasure slaves when we found them, so I advise an examination for any... internal damage." With that, he hooked his arm (rather possessively) around Kirks waist and led him out of the room.

Scotty looked down at the boy in his arms. Except for a jeweled collar and what looked to be a bedazzled (4) loin cloth, all of Chekov's pale flesh was on display. Scotty absently noticed a few freckles on the boy's shoulder and thigh as he examined his body. His eyes stopped on Chekov's thin chest, transfixed by the way the pale pink nipples hardened in the cool air of the transporter room.

"C'mon, Scotty! We gotta get these two to the med bay." McCoy's harsh voice broke whatever trance Scotty had been in, and he followed the other man into the hall.

As they walked to the med bay, McCoy muttered to himself: "Sex slavery? Jesus H. Christ! They're so young... if anything was done to them, I swear—"

Scotty numbly followed behind, pulling Chekov closer to his chest and used his arms to hide as much of the boy's exposed body from passing crew members as he could. When they reached the med bay, he gently laid Chekov on a cot and turned to McCoy.

"I'll leave 'em t' you," he said.

"Yep. I've got it from here," McCoy replied. "Go get yourself a drink, man. You look like you could use one."

"I thin' I will," Scotty said, nodding absently. He turned and walked out of the med bay.

SCSCSC

When Scotty got back to his cabin,he went straight to the cabinet where he kept his supply of alcohol. He grabbed the first bottle he saw and forewent a glass in favor of drinking directly from the source.

He could _not_ believe himself. Chekov would have been sold as a _play-thing_, could have been _raped_, and he had been thinking about him like—looking at him like—

"Christ. I must be th' vil'st man there is..."

He took a long draw from the bottle, wiping his mouth on his sleeve and letting his head fall against the wall behind him.

And even if the situation was different, it did not change the fact that Chekov was still a child.

_Half m' fuckin' age! Shite!_

There was something so _wrong _with thinking about how soft Chekov's skin was or how firm the thigh that he had held was. Thinking about any part of the teen as _supple_ or _desirable_ was just... _unacceptable_.

Scotty held Chekov in the highest regard; he respected the young Russian's mind and accomplishments, and he valued his friendship. He felt like he was undermining all of that by thinking the way he was, and he was irrationally afraid that just _thinking_ about Chekov in a less-than-innocent way would taint the boy.

Just as he was throwing back another mouthful, McCoy came through the door Scotty had neglected to lock.

"I thought that you'd want to know that the kid's fine. They were both doped up, but neither was violated, and they'll wake up as soon as the drug's been flushed from their systems."

Taking a look at Scotty for the first time after walking into the dimly-lit room, McCoy gawked.

"How much didja drink, Scotty? Ya look like hell!"

"Thanks so much, doc," Scotty drawled. He glanced at the bottle in his hand, staring at the liquid level, confused. "I could'a swor' this 's full a min't ago..."

"Good _God_, man!" McCoy exclaimed. "I told ya t' have _a_ drink, not the entire bottle! What th' hell's wrong with you?"

"So, _so _much," Scotty replied quietly. "And yer one t' talk!"

McCoy sighed, ignoring the comment and taking a seat next to his friend.

Slinging an arm around the the back of the couch he said: "Seriously, Scotty. What's gotten int' ya?"

Scotty turned away from him, but was too far gone to keep his mouth shut.

"Ye saw Chekov when 'e got back," Scotty started. "I mean... I don' know. He jus' looked so _beautiful_, y'know? All the awful things tha' could'a happened t' th' lad, and I'm thinkin' abou' 'im... _sexually_."

"Well," McCoy said, a bit surprised by his friend's admission, "I'll admit that it wasn't the most... _appropriate_ time to be thinking about him in that way, but I don't see why it's such a big problem. You just like him, is all."

"'E's sev'nteen! He's a fuckin' kid!" Scotty burst out. "I'm thinkin' abou' a child as a sexual objec'. I'm becomin' a dirty ol' pervert, I am."

"Scotty, he's seventeen. You said it yourself. And by Federation laws, he's legally—"

"I don' give a flyin' fuck abou' the Federation laws. Legal er no', 'e's still a child. If it takes a nasty case o' alcohol pois'nin' to keep me from thinkin' abou' 'im li' tha', I'll drink all th' booze on th' whole goddamn ship!"

McCoy tore the bottle from Scotty's hands before he could take another swig. He went over to the open cabinet and took the rest of the alcohol as well.

"This is comin' with me," he told Scotty. "Now git some fuckin' rest, and don't even _think_ about working 'til you've come back to yourself."

McCoy left the room in a huff, leaving Scotty to fall asleep on the cramped couch.

* * *

(1) Another song title, this time from the Pixies

(2) and (3) If you know where I got these last names from, you know what fandom I'm finding so distracting, and that I have a _serious_ obsession at the moment... -_-;

(4) I love those things. It would be so fun to have one, even though I hate rhinestones. But seriously, just thinking about Bedazzlers, and suddenly this plot hits me in the face. I have a problem.

Anyway, now to go with the Chekov-angst, I give you Scotty-angst. I think this is where the plot will start converging with **Dream Encounters**. For those who read it, you know what's coming now.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Sorry this one took a bit to get out. I had actually promised a friend this would be out on Saturday, but that didn't happen so... meh.

**Warnings/ Disclaimer: **Too damn lazy to write them again. Hope that doesn't get me sued.

**Pairings: **Scotty/Chekov (main), Kirk/Spock (side)

* * *

**Love is Like Pi...**

* * *

_Chapter Five: Crazy Little Thing Called Love_

* * *

Pavel sat down at a table next to Hikaru, placing his breakfast in front of him. He tried to eat, but he did not have much of an appetite and ended up just pushing the food around on his plate. When he let out a light sigh, Hikaru looked up from his own meal.

"Something the matter, Pav?" the pilot asked.

"No," Pavel answered automatically. When Hikaru gave him a disbelieving look, he started again. "I mean, I don't know. Zer eez nosink wronk vis me, at least I don't sink, but Meester Scott eez awoidink me."

"He's probably not _avoiding_ you," Hikaru tried to assure the younger man. "You've both been busy, so you're probably just blowing it out of proportion when you aren't seeing as much of each other."

"No, 'Karu, he eez!" Pavel said. "Vhen ve had deener togezer ze ozer day, he vould not look me een ze eye. Eet has been zis vay for veeks!"

"Well, there's not much I can tell you," Hikaru said, "considering that I don't really talk to the guy and all. I'd ask McCoy, though. They're pretty close, so the Doc'll probably know what's up."

"Zat eez true. I hawe an examination today, so I could talk to Doctor McCoy zen."  
"Do that," Hikaru encouraged. "Things'll work out, you'll see."

SCSCSC

Pavel wanted to agree with Hikaru about things being fine, but he could not help but worry. It could be his fault that Scott did not want to see him. He could not think of anything, but there were endless numbers of things he could have said or done to anger the man; the older man did have a very short fuse. But Scott probably would have said something to him, so it would have had to be something really awkward or embarrassing. There was only one thing that Pavel could think of that would fall into that category: Scott must have found out that he was in love with him. The one situation Pavel never wanted to deal with, and it seemed to be the root of the problem. How was he supposed to fix this?

Pavel did not consider letting things continue as they were; there would be no friendship left to salvage at that point. He could lie to Scott about his feelings and let it off as a joke, but that would never work; if there was one thing the Russian prodigy absolutely could not do, it was tell a good lie. So that left him with only one other option: tell Scott directly. Scott probably already knew, but Pavel hoped that if everything was out in the open, they could work it out and go back to the way they were.

The only problem with telling Scott how he felt was that he had no idea what to say. So Pavel decided to do the only logical thing: ask for advice.

SCSCSC

"Keptin," Pavel said nervously, catching Kirk after he walked out of the med bay. "I vish to speak vis you about somezink,"

"Of course, Ensign," Kirk replied. "What would you like to speak about?"

"Vell..." Pavel trailed off, taking a moment to consider what to say. "Eet eez razher... personal metter, and I sought zat you vould be ze best person to talk vis about eet."

"I see. Would you like to talk about it somewhere more private?"

"Yes, Keptin, if zat vould be fine vis you," Pavel answered.

"Of course it's fine. You have your physical now, right?" Pavel nodded. "Okay," Kirk continued, "so meet me at Observation Deck Four after Bones is done with you, and then we can talk."

"Yes, zank you wery much, Keptin" Pavel said, feeling relieved. He entered the med bay as Kirk walked down the hall.

"Hop up on the table," McCoy said without looking up from the PADD he was reading. Turning to Pavel, he ran a tricorder over the small Russian's body, nodding to himself as he saw the readings. "Everything's in working order. Take off your boots so I can get your height and weight, and we're done."

Stepping out of his boots and on to the scale, Pavel turned to face McCoy. "Doctor, I vas vonderink eef you knew vat eez bozerink Meester Scott."

McCoy let loose a loud sigh. "He's just not himself, kid. And don't think it's something you did, 'cause it's not. He just needs to sort a few things out for himself."  
"You are sure eet eez not my fault?" Pavel asked.

"'Course not, kid," McCoy replied, all the while continuing to work dials and take notes. "Look, don't even worry about it."

"Eef you say so," Pavel said uncertainly.

Making a few final notes on the PADD, McCoy turned back to Pavel. "I've got everything, so git on outta here."

"Zank you," Pavel said as he pulled his boots back on. "Hawe a nice day, Doctor,"

"Sure, sure. You too, kid," was the dismissive reply.

Leaving the med bay, Pavel started toward the Observation Decks.

Hearing from Doctor McCoy that Scott's behavior was not his fault comforted Pavel slightly, but he was still unsure of the situation. He probably did not need to tell Scott about his feelings now, but he still felt the need to do _something_. Hopefully Kirk could help him figure out _what_. Kirk had a lot more experience with people than Pavel, and if the young navigator had observed correctly, he was currently in a romantic relationship with First Officer Spock. Pavel figured that that made Kirk the right person to go to for advice.

Reaching Observation Deck Four, Pavel took a deep breath before entering. He sat in a plush arm chair (that dwarfed his small size) near the Captain, who was casually watching the stars through the large window.

After a few aborted attempts to speak, Pavel finally started: "Keptin, I hawe... feelinks... for someone, and I am not sure vat I should do."

"Oh," Kirk said, looking only a bit surprised. "Well, if that's the case, how about we talk as friends instead of captain and crew? I'll call you 'Pavel' and you call me 'Jim,' okay?"

"Okay Kep—Jeem," Pavel said, smiling brightly at the other man. He was starting to feel much more at ease.

"Good," Kirk said, smiling back. "So who is it?"

"Vell..." Pavel said, starting to get nervous again.

"How about I guess and you tell me 'yes' or 'no'?" Kirk suggested.

Pavel liked that idea much more than having to say anything himself. "Yes, I sink zat vould be better."

"Yes, I sink zat vould be better."

"Okay. Is it... Lieutenant Uhura?"

"No."

"Yeoman Rand?"

"No."

"Nurse Chapel?"

"No," Pavel said, hesitating before continuing to speak. "Ze von I lowe eez not... eez not a voman, Jeem."

"Alrighty, then," Kirk said, his tone slightly surprised. "Who is a guy you would like?" he asked himself, tapping his chin with one finger in a very exaggerated manner. A smirk slowly formed across his face. "Oh, I know! It's Sulu."

Pavel pushed himself back into the cushions, trying to get away from the very thought as if it had attacked him physically. "Nyet!" he all but shrieked. "Hikaru eez like a brozzer to me! How could I sink of heem in zat vay?"

"Okay," Kirk said, trying and failing to hide his amusement at the navigator's reaction, "so it's definitely not him. Is it Riley?"

"Ze von hoo eez alvays singink Irish folksongs? He eez just annoyink!"

Suddenly Kirk looked nervous. "It's not me, is it?"

Pavel giggled. "No eet eez not you, Jeem."

"Thank God! That would've made this _incredibly_ awkward." He let out a relieved laugh. "Let's see... McCoy?"

"No, I am a beet frightened of heem," Pavel said, blushing at his admission.

"A lot of people are," Kirk agreed, laughing. "Then what about Spock?"

"No," Pavel said, shaking his head. "Besides, Meester Spock eez taken."

"I thought he and Uhura had broken up." Pavel's face twisted into a confused frown at the other man's words. "Then who?" Was Kirk serious? Pavel was even more confused now, but he let it go, assuming that Kirk was just trying to keep his relationship with Spock a secret. "Never mind. Who do you like? I'm fresh out of ideas."

"Eet eez..." Pavel started, blushing cherry red, "eet eez... Meester Scott."

"Scotty? You like _Scotty_?" Kirk asked, gawking. After a stunned pause: "And you're how old?"

"Sewenteen."

"So he's how much older than you?"

"Sewenteen years."

"Holy shit, kid," Kirk exclaimed.

"Duz zis... bozzer you, Jeem?" Pavel asked, his eyes tearing up in response to the harshness of Kirk's reaction.

"No! No," Kirk said in a soothing tone, trying to calm the both of them. He placed a hand on Pavel's shoulder, giving a quick squeeze. "You can love whoever you want and I won't have a problem with it. You just surprised me, Pavel, that's all. I would never have thought that you'd like him, ya know?"

"Vhy?" Pavel asked. "He eez wery intelligent, and he eez funny and... handsome." Pavel could not help blushing again.

"What are you going to do?"

"Zat eez vhy I came to you, Jeem. I am not really sure vat I should do," he said, looking sad.

"Why not just tell him?"

"I am too shy, and he sinks I am just a keed," Pavel said, looking away from Kirk.

"But age is just a number," Kirk assured him. "Besides, in a lot states in the US, seventeen is the age of consent. You'd be fair game."

"But ve are not in Amerika now, Jeem."

"I know. _But_! the _Enterprise_ was built in the US, so you could argue that we're on American soil, so to speak. If your argument involves his precious ship, Scotty's sure to listen."

"But I steel vould not know vat to say to heem."

"Well, you're cute, and you're smart, so you shouldn't have a problem getting him to notice you, if he hasn't already. Bones tells me he's been drinking more lately. A guilty conscience, perhaps?" Pavel blushed when Kirk winked at him. "But if you still don't want to say anything, I can come up with something."

"Really?" Pavel asked hopefully.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it, Pavel," Kirk said, ruffling his curly hair as he stood up. "Good ol' Kirk'll take care of everything. Now, I've got to get to my next shift, but if you ever need to talk again, just tell me, okay?"

"Da. Zank you, Jeem." Pavel's smile almost split his face in two. Talking with Kirk had been a good idea.

SCSCSC

Pavel decided that he was going to try to talk to Scott himself before going to Kirk for assistance, so he headed to the mess hall, knowing almost everyone would be there for lunch.

Spotting Scott talking to Kirk, Pavel began jogging over to him. He did not want to come out saying anything directly, so he had come up with an excuse to talk to Scott. "Meester Scott! I hawe a qvestion about ze varp engines."

Just as he was about to reach the other man, his foot caught on something, and he fell directly toward Scott.

* * *

Ooh, cliffhanger. Except not really. This chapter was so easy to write, just cutting and pasting dialog from **Dream Encounters**.

Anyway, hope you all liked it, and I hope you'll be able to forgive me if the next chapter takes a while to get out. See ya.


	6. Kiss and Tell

I'm so sorry that this has taken so long. Between preparing for college and just a general slump, I haven't been able to get myself to write anything. But now I'm back, and though it is short, there is some action for all you pervs out there.

**Warnings: **Read the first chapter, I refuse to write them again.

**Pairings: **Scotty/Chekov (main), Kirk/Spock (side)

* * *

**Love is Like Pi…**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Kiss and Tell_

* * *

Being so close to Chekov was preventing Scotty from having any rational thoughts. All he could concentrate on was the young man lying on top of him: the heat from the lithe body pressed against his own; the wide blue eyes staring down at him; the rosy blush on high cheek bones; the full lips only inches above his own mouth. With so much to distract him, he could hardly be blamed for neglecting to move his hand from its position resting on the boy's ass (And if asked later, he could just claim he had needed something to hold on to during the fall.) or forgetting that at least a quarter of the starship's crew was watching them. He could have been content to just lay there on the floor with Chekov for the rest of the day, large audience or no.

When Scotty realized that Chekov's face was moving slowly toward his, the bright eyes questioning, he felt the need to pinch himself. He had to be dreaming, because Pavel Chekov (young, sweet, adorable Chekov) would never be moving in to kiss Montgomery Scott. It would be too amazing to be happening to him. So because it was just a dream, and it would not matter what he did in his own mind, Scotty raised his head to connect his lips with Chekov's. He saw Chekov's eyes flutter closed, and felt, rather than heard, a tiny moan vibrating against his mouth. When he felt long, graceful fingers tangle in his hair in a grip bordering on painful, Scotty finally realized that he was indeed awake. And he was kissing—being _kissed by_—Chekov.

Chekov's lips parted, and his tongue lightly brushed against the seam of Scotty's lips. Scotty—both surprised and aroused by how straight-forward Chekov's actions were—tightened his hold on the boy, bringing his unoccupied hand up to gently stroke the downy curls at the nape of the little Russian's neck. He snaked out his tongue to meet Chekov's, guiding them back in to the younger's mouth so he could taste him. He let out a low groan when Chekov sucked on his tongue, sending sharp jolts of pleasure straight to his groin.

With one last caress of tongue on tongue, Scotty pulled his lips away from Chekov's. They remained close together, their noses brushing, and Scotty could not resist placing another, feather-light kiss on the smiling, kiss-swollen mouth above his.

"Talk about 'dinner and a show.'"

The pair jerked their heads toward Kirk when he spoke, both of their faces coloring immediately. Chekov leaned back down to hide his embarrassment in the crook of Scotty's neck and shoulder.

Scotty sat up, pushing Chekov into a vertical position as well. Finding a solid grip on the navigator's thighs, Scotty stood and lifted Chekov with him (with minor difficulty and a quick "thank you" to whichever god made Chekov so light).

"We'll jus' be leavin'," he said, trying to sound as casual as possible.

As he walked out of the mess hall, Kirk gave Chekov a thumbs-up and a wink. Lifting one arm from its position wrapped around the engineer's neck, the young Russian sheepishly returned the gesture.

* * *

There ya go. Again, I'm sorry it's so short, but I'm having trouble coming up with stuff. I'll get another chapter out soon—and I really mean it this time. 'Til then.


	7. Blue Eyes, What's the Matter With You?

This has taken me sooo much longer than I intended! College is really kicking my ass. The only free time I have is spent napping. One little tidbit I think anyone reading this might find a bit interesting, though, is that my Chem teacher has a Scottish accent and looks like Simon Pegg; I can (and do) totally pretend that Scotty is teaching me Chem! But anyway, I did finally get this finished, and I made it longer to make it up to you guys.

So... just so I don't get sued by anyone, I don't own diddly. Title was taken from Mika's "Blue Eyes" this time.

**Warnings: **It's in the first chapter, so you can click one button instead of making me type more.

**Pairing(s): **Scotty/Chekov (main), Kirk/Spock (minor)

* * *

**Love is Like Pi...**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Blue Eyes, What's the Matter With You?_

* * *

"Are you plannink on puttink me down?" Chekov asked Scotty as they made their way through the maze of hallways to reach the engineer's living quarters.

"W-well... uh... if yer uncomfortable er somethin'..." the other man stuttered.

"No," Chekov mumbled, pressing his face against the side of Scotty's neck. "Am fine like zis."

The rest of the trip to Scotty's room was filled with a slightly awkward silence (made more awkward by the odd looks they received from passing crew members). When they reached their destination, Scotty entered the pass code and headed for the bed. Sitting back against the pillows, he situated the smaller man more comfortably in his lap. Chekov laid his head on a broad shoulder and stared at the wall.

"Sooo..." Scotty said, drawing out the syllable.

Chekov drew in a deep breath and blurted out: "I like you wery much."

"I could tell," Scotty chuckled.

"And you like me, da?" the younger asked.

"'Course I do," Scotty replied. He wrapped his arms around Chekov's slim middle and hugged him closer. "I like ya a lot. Much more than I should."

"Vhy shouldn't you? I feel ze same vay, and zere should be nosink wronk eef eet eez vat ve bos vant."

"I know tha'. But the brass'll only care abou' our ages and ranks. I'll be in deep shite if word ge's out." Scotty let his head flop back against the wall and groaned. "Lord only knows wha' kinda hell-hole they'd send me t' fer this."

"Don't vorry so much," Chekov told the older man, running his fingers absentmindedly over his lightly stubbled jaw. "Ze Keptin vouldn't let zat heppen."

"Well 'e can't stop gossip, lad. I don' want you t' have t' deal wi' that."

Chekov sat up straight, crossing his arms across his thin chest and pouting. "I don't care. Eef I vant to be vis you, eet eez no vone's business but my own!"

Scotty closed his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh. "Are you really sure?" he finally asked. "I mean, I don't want you to regret anything later, and you'd be better off wi' someone yer own age."

"Who?" Chekov countered. "I am ze baby, remember?"

"Don' remind me."

Chekov framed Scotty's face with his hands and placed a firm kiss on his mouth. "Please stop sinking so much."

"Alrigh'," Scotty said. He laid down and pulled Chekov against his chest. "Worryin's been makin' me tired anyway. Le's take a wee nap, shall we?"

"Okay," Chekov said, smiling and snuggling closer to the warm body beside him.

SCSCSC

"Sooo, how was your night?" Kirk asked as he leaned toward where Chekov sat at his console.

"Vas fine," the Russian mumbled, not looking up from the star maps displayed on the screen in front of him.

"_Just_ fine?" Kirk asked. "After that little display yesterday, I'm gonna need a more specific answer than that."

Finally looking up from his work, Chekov gave Kirk a disbelieving look. "Are ve really hawink zis conwersation here?"

"Can I at least ask one itsy bitsy question?"

Chekov sighed. "Alright."

Kirk smirked. "Did you sleep with Scotty?"

"Da."

Sulu fell out of his chair.

"Are you okay, Hikaru?" Chekov asked, reaching down to help him back up.

"Pav... you..." Sulu stuttered.

Kirk laughed for a bit before speaking again. "So how do you feel now that you've dropped your V-card, Mr. Chekov?"

"Vat are you talkink about?" Chekov asked, bewildered. He then sent Kirk an accusing glare. "And you said only von qvestion!"

"I lied," Kirk said, shrugging. "And don't act all innocent. You just admitted to having sex with Scotty."

"Sex?" Chekov squeaked embarrassedly. "Ve newer had sex!"

"But you just said you slept with him." Now Kirk looked confused.

"Vhat does zat hawe to do vis sex?" Chekov asked.

Sulu placed a hand on Chekov's shoulder to get his attention. "Pav, 'sleeping' with someone is a euphemism for having sex."

"Oh." Chekov blushed cherry red.

"Yeah... man, for a second I thought..." Sulu let out an awkward but relieved chuckle.

"So wait..." Kirk said, jumping back into the conversation. "If you guys didn't have sex..."

"Ve talked for a vhile, zen ve feel asleep."

"So you _actually slept _with him."

"Da."

"God, you're so boring!" Kirk exclaimed, laughing.

Chekov just pouted. "So sorry I can't be as fun as you."

"C'mon guys," Sulu cut in. "The shift's about to start and we should at least be _pretending_ to do our jobs when Spock gets here. I for one don't want to get a speech about responsibility."

The other two nodded.

Exactly as the numbers on the chronometer changed, indicating that the Alpha Shift was starting, Spock stepped out of the turbolift and onto the Bridge.

Chekov noted that Kirk's shoulders tensed at the First Officer's appearance. He watched as Spock's appearance. He watched as Spock approached Kirk, hands clasped tightly behind his back and jaw clenched.

"Captain, I must speak with you briefly," the half-Vulcan intoned. When kirk made to stand up, Spock motioned for him to remain seated. "It will only take a moment of your time, and we need not leave the Bridge."

"Alright." Chekov could tell how nervous Kirk was about what Spock was going to say. "What do we need to talk about?"

"Sir, I am requesting a leave of absence."

Chekov's jaw dropped. Whatever he had been expecting Spock to say, it was certainly not that.

Kirk was also in an obvious state of shock. "Wha—?"

"We are currently on a route that will pass directly through the solar system in which New Vulcan in located," Spock said, ignoring the stunned expression on the Captain's face, "and I must request that I be dropped off there."

"How long do you plan on staying there?" Kirk asked, voice wavering.

"My leave will be indefinite, and within two weeks after my arrival on New Vulcan, you may or may not receive a letter of resignation from myself."

The entire Bridge crew was frozen at their stations, waiting for the conversation to continue.

"But Spock—" Kirk Protested. When Spock sent him an icy glare, he went silent, his mouth closing with a loud click of his teeth. "Alright. Fine. You can have your leave."

Chekov was shocked by how easily Kirk had given in to Spock's request (read: "demand"). He was simultaneously curious and worried as to what could have transpired in their relationship.

"Thank you sir," came Spock's clipped reply. "I shall be spending the remaining time until we reach our destination in my quarters. I do not wish to be disturbed."

Chekov watched as Spock retreated back toward the turbolift, closely followed by a very flustered Lieutenant Uhura. When the doors slid shut behind them, he turned to look at Kirk. Chekov felt heartbroken when he saw the look of disbelieving anguish on the Captain's face. He turned back to his monitor, unable to stand looking at Kirk's glassy eyes and down-turned mouth any longer.

SCSCSC

When Scotty opened the door, Chekov walked right past him to flop face down on the bed. He let out a frustrated scream that was muffled by the pillow his face was buried in. Scotty came across the room and sat next to the young ensign, placing a comforting hand on the small of his back.

"What's eatin' at ya, lad?"

"Ze Keptin vill not tell me vat eez ze metter vis heem."

"Maybe he jus' wants t' work it out on his own," Scotty suggested.

"Maybe," Chekov conceded, "but he does not hawe to! He eez my friend, and I do not like to see heem so sad. He eez just too stuboun to admeet zat he deed not vant Meester Spock to leawe."

"They had some kinda fight, yeah?" Scotty asked.

"Da. But I do not know vhat eet vas about. Like I said, he von't tell me."

"It must'a been one helluva fight, 'cause Uhura was about to rip Kirk a new one in the transporter room. Said she knew exactly wha' was goin' on. He looked abou' ready to kill himself on t' spot."

"Really? Deed you find out vhat heppened?"

"Nah. I ran li' my ass was on fire. Thought the lass woud kill any witnesses."

"Zis eez getting redeeculous. I'm goink to make heem talk to me!"

"Maybe you shoul' calm down a bit first, eh lad?" Scotty pulled Chekov up to sit between his legs. He gave the younger man a tight hug and a light kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Stay here for a bit longer, then go talk to 'im. Then come back here an' we can have some dinner. Sound good?"

Chekov nodded into the engineer's shoulder and cuddled closer.

SCSCSC

Chekov's finger hesitated over the door chime. He had been determined to talk to Kirk before, but now he was getting nervous about how the other man would react to his continued prying. Closing his eyes and taking a calming breath, he pushed the button.

There was no answer for a few long moments, but then a muffled "Who is it?" came through the door.

"Ah... eet eez Chekov, sir," the young Russian stuttered. "May I... may I speak vis you, Keptin?"

The door slid open and Kirk stepped aside to give him room to enter. "Yeah... yeah, c'mon in."

Chekov sat down next to the Captain on the small couch, looking at him nervously.

"Whadidja want t' talk about?" Kirk asked. He sounded very tired.

Biting his lip, Chekov began speaking. "Vell... I know eez eez not my place to ask, but vhy deed Meester Spock leawe?"

"Um... you see—"

"Deed you hawe a fight vis heem?" Chekov interjected.

"Yes..."

"Eet vas a bad break up?"

"Yea—what?" Kirk looked alarmed. "Break up? But we were never together."

Chekov tilted his head to one side in a perplexed gesture. "You vere not togezer? But I sought—"

"No, we weren't," Kirk said. Then a sudden look of realization crossed his face. "Wait—! Is that why you came to me about Scotty?"

"Da," Chekov confirmed. "I sought zat you also lowed a man."

"But why did you think I was in love with Spock?"

"Vell," Chekov began to explain, "vhen you come onto ze Breege, you alvays look tvard hees station first, and you alvays touch heem. You hawe ewen touched heem een a vay zat eez like a keess for Wulcans."

"I have?"

"Da. Eez like zis," Chekov said, pressing his fingers together in demonstration. "Eez vat ve learned een ze mandatory course on deeferent cultures, remember?"

Kirk looked like he was thinking hard. Chekov gave him a moment before speaking again.

"Also," Chekov paused, blushing, as he thougth of how to phrase his next statement, "vhen Meester Spock vas late for hees mornink sheeft a few veeks ago, he vas leemping like—"

"Okay! Okay, I get it!" Kirk said, waving his hands in a hysterical gesture.

"So I vas wronk?" Chekov asked. "You do not lowe heem?"

"I... I don't know anymore," Kirk replied. "You've given me a lot to think about, kid."

Chekov gave Kirk a sympathetic look. "Jeem, eef you ewer need to talk, you can come to me."

"Thanks, Pavel," Kirk said with a weak smile.

Chekov stood and walked toward the door. Turning to Kirk and giving him a reassuring smile, he said: "Eez no problem. Eez vat friends are for, da?" Chekov turned and left the room, heading toward Scotty's quarters.

SCSCSC

"Sir, we are receiving a transmission from New Vulcan." Uhura's shocked voice broke the silence on the Bridge. Chekov perked up immediately, turning toward the communication station and waiting for her to give more information.

"What about?" Kirk asked, excitement and nervousness coloring his voice.

"There was no specific reason mentioned, sir. One of the ambassadors has requested an audience with yourself and the Chief Medical Officer."

"Route the visual communication to Conference Room B," Kirk ordered, "and tell Doctor McCoy to meet me there asap."

"Aye, sir."

"Mr. Sulu, you have the conn," Kirk said over his shoulder as he stepped into the turbolift.

Once the Captain was gone, quiet conversations erupted in all corners of the Bridge.

"Vhat do you sink zat vas about?" Chekov asked Sulu.

"Not sure," the pilot replied, "but if it's Spock's dad on the other end, Kirk's screwed."

"Da," Chekov agreed. "I cannot eemageen zat he eez wery heppy about Meester Spock abandoning hees job."

Five minutes later, the turbolift slid open. Everyone turned to look, but turned back to their stations when they saw that it was not Kirk. Scotty walked over to Chekov's station and leaned over his chair.

"D'ya know where Kirk is, Pavel?" he asked. "I've got the report on the condition of the engines that he asked for."

"He got a transmission from New Wulcan. He vent to a conference room."

"New Vulcan? Really? Could it be abou' Spock?"

"Hikaru and I sink eet may be."

"Well then, I think I'll jus' wait here 'til 'e gets back. See if I can find out what's goin' on, yeah?"

SCSCSC

Kirk marched onto the Bridge half an hour later, determination clear on his face.

"Mr. Chekov, set in a course for New Vulcan."

"Aye, Keptin." Chekov smiled widely and did as he was ordered.

"Well, looks like we're gettin' our First Officer back," Scotty said. He gave Chekov's shoulder a firm squeeze before walking over to the Captain.

* * *

So there it be. A Chekov that doesn't understand English slang is like love! Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long to finish, but I can't promise anything because I'm totally burnt out. And on that note, if you see any spelling/grammar mistakes, tell me so I can fix them; my brain isn't totally functional now, and I probably won't notice them.

Thanks for reading and sticking with me through this long pause. Much love!


End file.
